Miscalculations
by Neeves
Summary: Time is a very unpredictable force. What if there were people who according to our calculations should be...dead? What if those people take an interest in Hary? Train him. Prepare him for what's to come. Make his future incalculable even for the Unspeakables. Rated T to be sure
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic and I'm frankly scared as hell that it will be the worst thing ever... ^.^

So anyway... This is just a little idea I had. I'm not sure yet how long/short this will get - let's just let the story be told. There might be a little Character bashing, but I'm not entirely sure yet. I'll definitely mention it in the ANs though!

If you find any errors, mistakes, etc. please let me know, as I do not have a Beta yet. I offend tend to write certain Characters (like Harry) too OOC. So if something seems too weird, don't hesitate to tell me!

And by the way: I do really enjoy reviews, so don't forget to leave 'em (flames will be used to roast marshmallows, so don't worry about 'em... I got it covered)

So without further ado (except for the Disclaimer) I present "Miscalculations"

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own the words I used. I merely claim their order and the characters and places I invented. Everything else belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling. Should the situation concerning the ownership of Harry Potter change in my favor I will notify you. However since I'm pretty much broke, I gues it willstay right where it is.

 **XxXxXx(1950s)xXxXxX**

"You wouldn't believe what a single drop of blood can change. It is a single drop that decides whether a wound is fatal or not. A single drop of blood suffices to determine if it is compatible with another type. A single drop of blood can be used to discover your true parents.

But most importantly, a single drop of blood can give you power. A power so great even the most ancient mages fear it, for it is more ancient than even they can imagine.

Blood Magic has been known to be one of the very first practical uses of magic. However, all magic has to come from somewhere. While Blood Magic is indeed old and dates back to the first scrolls ever written on magic, there is said to be a form of magic, so long forgotten, that even the powerful druids didn't know about it. A magic from which blood magic and ultimately every other magical practice originated.

Legend has it, the magic is so powerful, it was used to create non-magical humans in the first place. Of course modern wizards and witches have discovered this to be fairy tale. Now if you are interested in the History of magical uses, I explain it all in my new book 'Magic – A History of our Power' which thoroughly describes my research."

With that the old man sitting on a large desk in front of an equally large audience concluded his speech. Slowly the people started to scatter around the bookshop, still chatting excitedly about what they just heard. It took a while for every single one of them to lose interest in the speaker. When all the ado died down a figure in black robes headed toward the researcher. If one of the customers in the shop would have looked closely, they would have seen robes so black, they seemed to eat away all the light.

"Asterios Julius Hibbernatch", said the figure, the low pitched voice not giving away even a hint of emotion, "It is quite interesting to finally meet you."

The old man, Hibbernatch, seemed to be startled by the sudden appearance of yet another admirer, but he caught himself immediately. "It is always a pleasure to meet one's fans. What can I do for you? Do you want me to sign a copy of my book?"

Still devoid of emotions and completely unfazed by Hibbernatch's enthusiasm, the figure spoke four words: "You know too much."

As soon as he spoke the words, all the torches and candles illuminating the shop were extinguished, leaving the shop in an unnatural darkness, despite the sunlight flowing in through the window. A few customers let out startled cries of surprise, but before anyone could ask any questions the light came back with a blinding force.

While everyone present tried to get out of the shop as quickly as possible, no one seemed to notice the missing author. It would be years and a depressing war later, that his dead body suddenly appeared in front of the office of the newly sworn in Head of the DMLE, Amelia Susan Bones. It was most curious however, that there were no signs as to how one Mr. Asterios Hibbernatch died. Not even the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries could find a cause of death. To them it seemed as if Hibbernatch was still alive. Just not in the body in front of them.

While the Unspeakables were still trying to solve the mystery of the undead corpse, a little boy, merely a babe, still didn't know what the future would hold for him. Then again, not even the future was sure what to think of this peculiar boy.

 **XxXxXx(1987)xXxXxX**

"Get up Boy!"

It was fairly normal for seven-year-old Harry James Potter to be woken up by the screaming, screeching voice of his aunt Petunia. It was also normal for him to be given a list of chores every day. You see Harry Potter was a slave. Now don't go ahead saying slavery is dead. Maybe it is dead, but it is far from extinct. One of Harry's classmates once did a presentation on Slaves and since then Harry was pretty sure he was a slave.

But who was he to complain. From what he learned from his own research into slavery, he had it good – well not good, but… you know... There were no death sentences, he got food – well most of the time. Harry was in no way trying to defend his relatives. He didn't like living with them. He hated them to be honest. But he liked not living on the streets.

So as it was a normal day, Harry got his list of chores and went to go about his day, hoping that his Cousin would leave him alone.

He was tending aunt Petunia's roses, when Dudley decided he didn't like the show he was watching anymore and got bored. It was usually never good when Dudley got bored. At least for Harry. It usually meant a lot of pain and a lot of bruises.

"What are you doing Cousin?", Dudley asked trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"Leave me alone Dudley please. I have to do all of this stuff today and I'm not even close to finishing.", Harry replied motioning toward the list of chores in his pocket.

Still failing to sound sweet Dudley told him: "You know I called Pierce over and we were hoping to play another round of Harry Hunting."

As soon as he heard this, Harry scrambled to his feet, wanting to run away. But he was too slow. He didn't even get to start running, when Dudley landed his first punch. Ignoring the pain, Harry ran and climbed through the secret hole in the garden's fence – Dudley hot on his heels.

Harry would actually have enjoyed this game of tag, if it weren't for the price that came with losing. He still remembered one time when they broke his arm while playing. So instead of laughing he was crying for help. But for some strange reason no one seemed to hear him. Heck not even the people in their front yards seemed to notice him running past them.

He was just nearing the playground, when he stumbled and hit his head hard on the ground. The last thing he saw before he blacked out, was his cousins smirking face. It looked positively evil.

 **XxXxXxX**

 **A/N:** That's it for now! I hope you liked it.

Cya soon(er or later ^^ )!


	2. The room without doors

Had some problems with the format. Had to reupload ^^

 **A/N:** I'm back! (sooner than I thought)

Still no beta so please do point out mistakes and errors, so I can fix them!

Might not be what some might've expected. But anyways. On with the story!

Don't forget to review! :)

 **XxXxXx(1987)xXxXxX**

„Wake up boy!"

„Stop that! You don't want to scare him, do you?"

"Way to take the fun out of it, Hel."

"Shut up. I think he's waking up."

"Where the hell am I?", Harry groaned, voice hoarse. Slowly he tried to open his eyes, but had to shut them immediately as they were met with a bright, unnatural light. He groaned again waking the two voices out of their stupor upon hearing a seven-year old curse like that.

"We can't quite tell you. Yet. You should probably go back to sleep and try to get some more rest.", a gentle female voice told him.

"Yeah we wouldn't want to freak out the newbie and have him fall right back into a coma, would we?", another voice said. It seemed to belong to a man.

Harry noticed that his head was lifted and some kind of cup met his lips. "Drink this. It will help you fall back asleep.", the female voice said. Not having the strength to disobey, Harry drank a bad tasting liquid and immediately felt drowsy.

"Sweet dreams.", the male voice said, his grin almost audible.

 **XxXxXx(1987)xXxXxX**

When Harry woke up again, he was alone. He opened his eyes expecting to wake up in his cupboard, after all Dudley and Pierce must have brought him home after he fell and hit his head. But somehow his surroundings were a complete mystery to him. He wasn't in his barely big enough cupboard. He was laying on a bed, a real one. And he was in a room. A rather large one too. This definitely wasn't Number 4, Privet Drive.

He started to look around the room more closely taking in every detail. There wasn't much furniture except for the Bed he was currently on and a small bedside table. The walls of the room were simple grey walls. There were no windows.

He was just about to get off the bed, when he saw his glasses on the bedside table. "Unbelievable.", he muttered under his breath. He hadn't been able to see without his glasses since kindergarten. How could he suddenly see?

As he was already by the small table, he decided to see if there was anything in the drawer, but to his dismay it was empty. Just as he wanted to close it again, he heard a voice from behind his back. "You caused us a lot of trouble young man."

It didn't sound disapproving. More like amused. Or entertained.

Harry spun around immediately and saw a man in a black cloak standing at the end of his bed. "Where am I? How did I get here? What did you do to my eyes? And what happened? And what did you do with my eyes?", he asked, not caring if he was rude for asking so many questions.

"Woah. Easy there. One question at a time if you would be so kind.", the man chuckled.

Harry seemed to ponder which question to ask first, took a deep breath and asked with a big grin: "Where am I and how did I get here and what did you do to my eyes and what happened?"

At the man began to laugh. It was a nice laugh. Loud – booming even – but hearty and warm. "Ah the young. They're just so impatient."

"You are in a room about five hundred feet under the ground. Why you are here, I can't tell you. Let's just say someone thought you were worth saving."

"Saving? What would I need saving from?", Harry wondered, with a puzzled look on his face.

Now it was the man's turn to look puzzled. "You really have no idea what happened up there, do you? Oh this is going to be so much fun.", he said, his puzzlement changing into a big smirk.

Since Harry now looked even more clueless, the man continued his explanation: "This room is part of an underground cave system. We use it to hide from… people in general I suppose."

"It doesn't have a door.", Harry remarked dryly, "I didn't notice before, but there is no possible way for us to be here."

"You are clever after all. Anyways. There's no possible way you know of. But trust me it won't be so impossible after we're done." At that Harry was visibly gulping. He was suddenly scared of this man.

"You have to listen to me very carefully now, for I am going to tell you something you won't quite believe at first. You asked me what happened and what we did to your eyes. Well, Harry. Have you ever heard of magic?", the man asked.

"Magic? Uncle Vernon always told me there was no such thing as magic. That it wasn't real.", Harry said carefully. He wasn't about to just trust this man.

"Oh it is real. In fact, let me show you a little something.", the man said, while he pulled out a pointy stick from seemingly nowhere.

"What are you going to-", Harry couldn't finish his sentence, as a jet of water came out of the stick and hit him in the face. "Sorry about that. Here. Let me dry you real quick.", the man chuckle while casting a drying charm.

"How did you do that?", Harry asked a little scared.

"I think it would be best if you sat down on the bed and listen to the story I'm about to tell you. You can ask questions once I'm done.", when he saw Harry eagerly sitting on the bed, he continued, Magic is all around you. There are actually two basic kinds of magic: manifested and ambient magic. Manifested magic exists in everything that exists. It's also the magic in spells and potions and all that stuff. Ambient magic is the unused, free flowing magic that surrounds us at all time. Now you are going to hear a lot about that in the future, so I'm not going to bore you with it now.

People who use magic are called wizards or witches. But they are not the only ones who can use magic. There are all kinds of different creatures like centaurs, vampires and werewolves, and they all have their own individual magic.

Anyway long story short, you are a wizard Harry."

Harry looked utterly surprised and stuttered: "M-Me a wizard? B-But I'm j-just Ha-Harry. And the Dursleys aren't, are they?"

"No the Dursleys are muggles." When he saw Harry's puzzled look he added: "Non-magical folk." That seemed to just confuse the boy even more. "But if the Dursley are non-magical, how come I am a wizard?"

The man let out a sad sigh before continuing the story: "That is the part I hoped you wouldn't ask for. Do you remember anything from before the Dursleys?"

Harry shook his head.

After some pondering the man decided to be blunt. "Well, your parents didn't die in a car crash. You see, a few years ago there was a terrible war in the wizarding world. A man named Voldemort terrorized our world with his followers – the death eaters. He heard of a prophecy. A prophecy which I don't know, but he thought he had to kill you. On October 31, 1981 he broke into your house and killed your parents. When he tried to kill you, he vanished."

Harry looked like he was about to cry. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You need to know all this, so we can train you."

"Train me? Why would you want to train me?", Harry asked in disbelief.

The man looked uneasy. "When you hit your head, you performed some serious accidental magic and kind of wiped out the whole area around the playground. We needed to get you away from there before anyone could ask questions."

"Oh… Okay…"

The man turned around to leave.

"Wait!", Harry cried, "You didn't tell me your name!"

The man smirked. "Just call me Gryf. Everyone does.

XxXxXxX

 **A/N:** So that's it. Hope you liked it!

See ya (maybe not as soon as this one)


End file.
